


Daddy fucks Morgan’s ass until she dies. (Seriously, that’s it)

by MissLunaWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consent, F/M, Light-Hearted, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snuff, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunaWolf/pseuds/MissLunaWolf
Summary: Daddy has been very backed up lately. Not getting to fuck Morgan for just over a week has made his balls swell, and Morgan plans on giving him possibly the best fuck of his life (and the last one of hers).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 33





	Daddy fucks Morgan’s ass until she dies. (Seriously, that’s it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction for mostly my own enjoyment. If you don’t like it that’s okay but please be respectful that this is just a dumb fantasy I wanted to write out :)

Morgan had gotten home before Daddy tonight, which was perfect. She quickly through her clothes off and jumped into a hot shower, quickly sudsing herself up and rinsing off, washing her glossy dark brown hair. She lathered her crotch with a shaving cream, carefully shaving her cute pussy until it was silky smooth. She rinsed off one last time before hopping out and drying off. Looking at her phone as she wrapped her hair with an extra towel, she saw a text from Daddy. “Be home in 20 minutes, baby :)”. She smiled and quickly went to their room, grabbing a sexy black nightie, and slipped it on. She didn’t put any undies on, since they would be torn off pretty quickly anyway, she figured. Her hair dried a bit, she took the towel off and ruffled it up before brushing it and finally sat on their bed. She reached into a nightstand, pulling a bottle of lube from it and held it between her thighs, hearing the front door open as Daddy walked in. She but her lip with excitement as she listened to him, taking his shoes off, hanging up his jacket, dropping his keys. It was actually getting her a bit hot just from the anticipation as she squirmed around, waiting for him to come in and see her. Finally he did, he opened the door and his face lit up as he saw her sprawled out on the bed in that sexy piece of sheer fabric that kept no secrets from any hungry eyes. He quickly came over and leaned over her, kissing her deeply as his fingers quickly dove to her pussy, rubbing her squishy and soft lips as she inhaled his scent. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, undressing himself until he was completely nude and on top of her. His cock was already rock solid, she looked down at it while it twitched and throbbed just above her crotch and thought it was definitely bigger than usual, too, his angry-looking tip starting to drool precum. Without a word, she reached down to grip it gently, sliding her hand further down to cup his balls, feeling how heavy they were as she pouted playfully. Taking her hand away from them, she grabbed the bottle of lube and lifted her legs up, snapping the bottle open and letting a thick gib of cold lube drip down to her asshole, which puckered up hard in response. She rubbed it into her soft skin, before rubbing another glob into his cock, stroking him gently as he waited patiently and desperately. Once they were properly lubed up, Daddy reached down to aim his thick tip at her asshole, pressing it against her as he quickly started to invade her tight ass. Morgan couldn’t help but whimper a bit at first, and moan when he finally slid himself deep with one stroke. He didn’t wait up, pulling himself back until just his tip was spreading her, and pushed back in, dripping his weight down on her to push in easily. He picked up the pace quickly, unable to hold back enough for a round of loving anal sex with his much younger lover. Morgan bit her lip and grunted with each thrust into her ass - a few months ago she barely agreed to trying anal, and now she was loving it. Of course she loved the man that was buried in her butt, too. Daddy was slapping his hips against hers with force now, rocking them both and the bed as he enjoyed her squeezing puckerhole, the warm, silky flesh better than any sex toy you could ever find. Finally Daddy reached his limit, and he looked into his lovers eyes just as he started to pump her intestines full of his hot seed. One, then two, then three, four, five, six.. rope after rope of his gooey cum blasted out of his tip, and she could easily feel it painting her insides. Truth be told this was her favorite part of anal; feeling the load her Daddy shoots inside her. She reached down to stroke her pussy, feeling that it was absolutely soaked and dripping with her own wetness. Daddy planted heavily as his orgasm finally slowed and stopped, gently pulling himself from her squeezing asshole and quickly replacing his cock with a thumb, iliciting a gasp from Morgan. “Flip over and get in doggy, baby. Daddy has more for you.” Morgan smiled bright and quickly rolled herself over, feeling her ass twist around Daddy’s thumb. “Daddy must have really been backed up if he wanted more right after cumming”, she thought. “I wonder how much more.. fuck!” Her train of thought was quickly derailed when Daddy lined himself up and again stuffed himself into her rear. He grabbed her hips tight and started plowing her ass, making Morgan’s jaw hang low as her eyes rolled up slightly. Her soaking pussy was now dripping wetness into the sheets as Daddy fucked his lovers tight asshole with all his might and in her favorite position. Her fingers gripped the sheets tight as they both moaned and yelled in ecstasy together, the bed creaking as it rocked even harder. Daddy quickly came again from the rough pounding, jamming every inch he has inside her as once again his cock sends shot after shot deep into her guts, dumping his seed in her stomach for a solid 30 seconds straight. Morgan was in awe, Daddy had never blown this much cum, let alone twice. Just as she thought he was finally done and she could empty her stomach, Daddy continued slamming himself into her, his cock still hard as a steel pole. Morgan couldn’t believe how horny Daddy was, she was starting to lose her mind. She looked down between her legs as he fucked her and saw that she was dripping multiple strands of gooey wetness into the sheets, and that there was a massive wet stain in them now. It was getting hard to think now, Daddy was fucking her ass so good and so much that he was forcing her throughts out of her head. She giggled, feeling Daddy cumming for the third time, as yet more thick splashes of his semen hit her inner walls and filled her up. Daddy was gripping her hips hard, she noticed. He was dumping multiple loads in her ass, after all. At some point, Morgan passed out. She came to not long after, and felt her stomach jiggling slightly as Daddy continued his anal destruction. Her asshole felt pretty sore, but it was starting to add to the pleasure. She looked down, seeing once again her dripping pussy had been gushing and dripping her juices. She could even see her clit, which was puffy and pounding between her lips. Daddy yelled out loudly as he slammed deep into her again, and she could immediately feel why. He was cumming again, only this time there was enough force behind each spurt for her to feel it traveling through her guts. She let out a moan, her fucked-silly brain unable to form any words as she just let daddy turn her into his cumdump. He leaned forward, lifting her ass slightly and managed to get just slightly deeper as he worked his hips back slowly, fucking his massive load into her. Her belly was well beyond swollen now, as it hung low as if she was ready to give birth at any moment. She couldn’t believe what was happening, this had to be a dream. But Daddy just continued filling her up, until she had to quickly reach up and cover her mouth. Was all of this making her queasy? She tried not to barf, but it couldn’t be stopped. It dribbled out of her nose first, before she felt it well up her throat and force it’s way past her lips and onto the sheets. She tasted it; it was Daddy's cum! More and more of his cum pumped into her, which meant more and more was forced out of her. She continued spitting and sputtering it out as she was deprived of oxygen. Slowly but surely her vision started to sparkle, and then blacken as Daddy couldn’t stop pumping her full of his seed, her soaking pussy clenching up with her asshole as she had an orgasm from the asphyxiation, before finally her eyes rolled back and she went limp, with Daddy going one more round afterwards.


End file.
